Home for the Holidays
by FrozenMirror
Summary: A sweet, heartfelt oneshot. Inuyasha and Co. spend Christmas at Kagome's house.


Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own the Inuyasha characters. Even thought I might wish it to be so…

Home For The Holidays

Kagome yawned loudly as she blinked her eyes open. Beside her she could see her friends Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo (with his arms around little Kirara) fast asleep around the dead fire. Beyond her friends, she could see nothing more though. Overnight the world had been clouded with fluffy, light and cold snow. A thin layer of it had coated the group's possessions and themselves during their sleep, distorting shapes and sizes.

"Hey! Inuyasha look!" Kagome said excitedly as she shook Inuyasha awake. The dog-demon woke with a start and grabbed his sword in alarm, throwing Kagome off him.

"What? Where's the demon?" he asked ferociously and he scowled as Kagome laughed merrily.

"The only demons around here are you, Shippo and Kirara."

Inuyasha looked deflated, like a large party balloon being burst and casually patted the snow off him.

"Why are you so happy? It's certainly not very good weather." He growled and looked to Miroku and the others who by now were very awake.

"Snow!" shouted Shippo scrambled to get up and play.

"You two are lunatics! What's so special about snow anyway? It's cold and makes everything so icy."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said almost lovingly, like a parent reprimanding a child, "Don't be so pessimistic. Just because the snow is cold and icy doesn't mean it has to ruin our day!"

Inuyasha quieted and left to get food for the morning's meal while Miroku and Sango worked to start a fire.

"It's so quiet," Sango mentioned and she stuck one of the matches Kagome had brought, "Kind of like the moment a demon appears, the birds all stop singing, the animals hide in their burrows. Maybe everything's just scared, that's why it's quiet."

"Scared of what?" Miroku asked, not really paying much attention to their conversation. As usual he had his mind fixed on something completely other.

"The cold I guess. Lots of people die because of the cold you know, they don't have enough to support their family, or can't buy wood to fuel their fires. It is kind of horrible in that way, that so many are hurt." Sango paused, " Are you even-?" Smack.

"Ow, Sango!" Miroku wailed as he stroked his now rose pink cheek.

"It wasn't me!" Sango said innocently and pointed to Miroku's cloak where a big broken-up ball of snow lay, and have had done it's job of striking the monk's face.

Sango and Miroku turned to see Shippo rolling on the ground with laughter and Kagome sneakily rolling up more snowballs.

You're going to pay for that!" Miroku said with a laugh and soon he and Sango had joined the snow war.

By the time Inuyasha had returned with a few scraps of meat, the other companions were very tired and had all gathered around the fire to warm their hands.

"I'm not even going to ask," Inuyasha said sulkily and he skewed the meat onto a stick and shoved it into the fire.

After eating their fill and cleaning up, Kagome remembered something that she had not thought about in a long time.

"Sango, what day is it today?" she asked.

"Mokuyoobi, why?"

"No, no, what day of the month?" Kagome corrected.

"Oh, right. It's the twenty-third today I think."

Kagome gasped, "Christmas! We almost forgot!"

"Krisst-mash?" Shippo asked, mispronouncing the word.

"Yes, the holiday. It's in two days and we've got to celebrate some how," Kagome explained slightly franticly. She had forgotten all about the joyous time of year (her favorite holiday) until now.

"We can't take a holiday," Inuyasha said, "We're on Naraku's trail, what are we supposed to do, forget that's he's killed all of our loved ones," he trailed off, "And take a break?"

"Yes, that's the whole point Inuyasha, relaxing and getting together with family. Why, you and Sesshomaru should get together for a nice dinner sometime," Kagome giggled and Inuyasha flushed angrily.

Then Miroku piped up, "Well, it would be nice to go home and see Hachi and the monastery I guess."

"I want to go see Satsuki!" Shippo said and smiled like the young boy he was.

Kagome thought for a moment, then a great smile came across her face,

"Why don't you come to my house?"

Everyone froze, whether in shock or otherwise I do not know.

"Oh, well that's a fine idea Kagome, "Miroku started," But we can't can we I mean you and Inuyasha re the only ones to get through so far."

"That's because of the jewel shards Miroku, I mean, if I divide mine up between everyone here we should all be able to get through."

"I don't know, from my experiences I think Shippo, Kirara and I would get a pretty bad reaction." Inuyasha mentioned somberly. He really kind of wants to go to Kagome's, but he needed to seem like he didn't.

"Oh, don't worry, as long as we dress in period clothes you'll be completely normal! I mean, sure Shippo, we might have to work on hiding your tail, but otherwise you're just a normal looking kid. And Kirara we can pretend is a normal cat. It won't be **that** hard."

Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a look that clearly said, 'I think it'll be the exact opposite.'

With all their warmest clothes on, the group of humans and demons stood around the Bone-Eater's Well in dismay.

"Won't we just fall to the bottom and be killed?" Shippo said shakily and Kagome patted his head.

"Don't worry, I get through every time and I'm still here right?" And with that she took out her vial of jewel shards and handed them out to each of her friends, "If you hold onto Kirara Sango make sure her paw is touching the shard she should get through. And make sure you go down feet first, or you'll crack your head on the other side."

"Yeah, way to re-assure them Kagome," Inuyasha scorned as he fingered his own jewel shard.

Kagome glared at the half-demon and prepared to jump into the well. She climbed up over the edge with a wave of the hand and she fell down and said, "See you on the other side!"

Shippo peaked over the edge of the well, expecting to hear the resounding thump of a body hitting frozen ground but it never came, instead there came a warm blue light and Kagome's echoing voice stopped.

"She went through," he said softly and Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Oh course! Now get in there, you runt," and with that Shippo was pushed over the edge and into the blue light.

That settled it, the group now took turns jumping down into the light and finally they were all on the other side.

Back in the future, it was near nightfall and the well shrine was very dark. Kagome was already up the well walls, as she had done it many times before wand was becoming quiet a good climber.

"Are you all here?" she called back down, and at her voice there was a loud **thump** and she could see the pale outlines of all her friends, and even more so their voices.

"Ouch! Kagome! Inuyasha pushed me!"

"You deserved it!"

"Miroku! Get off me!"

"I'm not on you Sango, then that would mean…who's butt am I-"

"MIROKU!"

Kagome laughed in spite of herself, she really was grateful for her friends.

"Come on up guys, it's okay you made it through."

She heard a rustling of movement and Inuyasha came flying up through the well with Shippo on his back. Next came Miroku, climbing up the ladder and then Sango, clutching the shaking Kirara. They all stared at their surroundings for a moment then Inuyasha urged them to move so they left the shrine.

All in all, the experience of stepping out of the old shrine and into the modern world was quite a scary one for the Feudal Era residents and Shippo practically fainted from shock when he saw the skyscrapers to the west of the shrine.

"Those trees are huge!" he exclaimed and Miroku and Sango agreed.

"They're not trees, just really big homes. And instead of being made of wood we use metals," Kagome explained, feeling slightly like a tour-guide.

"Metal? Strange," they sighed.

By the time they had walked across the shrine yard Kagome's mother had to come out to meet them. She was dressed in her washing clothes and her hair was all tangled.

"Kagome! Oh, it's so nice of you to come home!" She said softly and hugged her daughter, not noticing the others until, "Oh my!"

"Mom, this is Inuyasha and my other friends. You've met Inuyasha before right?"

"Ye-Yes," she mumbled and bowed to the demon, "And who are the others?'

"I, my dear Lady Higurashi am the Monk Miroku. It is a pleasure to meet you," he raced forward with all his grandiose ways and grabbed the woman's hands.

"Miroku! I'm sorry," Sango yelled and bowed for Kagome's mother, "I am Sango, a demon slayer. I hope my friend has not offended you."

"Oh, no dear, that's fine. Men are rarely that nice to me any more now a days anyway."

Miroku smiled smugly and Sango smacked him once more.

"And who might you be, Little One?" Mrs. Higurashi said, bending down to Shippo's level.

"I'm Shippo, the kitsune-demon. Kagome's a very good friend of mine you know." He beamed and extended his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to see you again M'am," Inuyasha said solemnly, not looking into the human woman's eyes.

The woman smiled in return and settled into petting Kirara lovingly and admiring her strange tail. Kirara purred in agreement.

"Come inside everyone, it's awfully cold out here. Yet I wish there would be snow. Is there snow in the Feudal Era yet?"

Everyone nodded and followed inside the house. It was empty except for Kagome's grandfather asleep in a rocking chair and Buyou, the cat padding around the house in watch.

"Buyou!" Kagome squealed and picked up the overgrown cat, swinging him around in the air.

"MRREOW!"

Everyone laughed and was ushered into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi insisted on making them something to eat.

"Where's Souta Mom? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Kagome asked as she helped prepare some Ramen for Inuyasha (he demanded it now).

"Oh, well he had a sports practice after school."

Kagome nodded, 'I've missed so much…'

"Well, here you all go! Dig in!" Kagome's mom said and placed a series of different dished down onto the table.

The group had just begun to 'dig in' when Grandpa entered the room, his hair was all-astray from sleeping and his robes were wrinkled, hardly the impressive man he was usually seen as.

As he walked in he gasped, as any person from the future would. He had seen Inuyasha before, and convinced he that had been a dream but now. After just waking up from one? Perhaps he was still asleep.

"Oh, Grandpa, don't worry, here sit down, it's okay," Kagome said, fussing over the old man. He sat down obediently and stared.

"Don't I deserve an explanation? What's with you always keeping me in the dark about these things Kagome! I ought to teach you a lesson in respect for your elders-!"

After stopping Grandpa's rant the whole group took turns in telling their short story.

"Staying for Christmas! Oh, what a lovely idea! Nobody should be alone you know," Mrs. Higurashi beamed and began to clear away the food.

"Christmas! All you young kids care about now is getting presents! Why would you want to visit people you don't even know!" Grandpa rambled on again.

Kagome looked stuck between her relatives and her friends and quickly whispered that the demons/humans didn't know what Christmas was yet. That shut the old man up.

As the group casually talked, there suddenly arouse a loud hiss-hissing sound and everyone looked to Kirara and Buyou facing off in the next room.

"Oh no!" Sango and Kagome gasped and watched as the cats grew closer. Everyone (except Kagome's relatives) knew that if Kirara was upset enough she'd transform, ruining the furniture with her fire.

As they watched, they began to relax. The two cats walked closer and calmed, their spiked fur settled and their ears perked up once more. Kirara yawned and laid down beside Buyou who took this to mean everything was okay and curled up around her.

There was a collective, "Aww." And they were all humbled.

Suddenly, with a blast of cold air, the door was opened and Souta stepped inside. His face was read with cold and he carried a small backpack for school.

The reaction again, was instant and I shall not tell you about because you can probably guess and personally I wish not to tell and waste my computer's memory space.

After sitting down Souta told Kagome about his sport's team (he had joined Basketball) and then left to play on the computer.

"Bedtime!" Mrs. Higurashi said and ran off to collect extra linen for the night.

After much debate as to who would sleep where, it ended that Sango would sleep in Kagome's room on the floor, Inuyasha in Souta's room (much to the young boy's delight), Miroku on the sofa, while Shippo in Grandpa's rocking chair. Buyou and Kirara settled in the house cat's padded box at the back of the kitchen.

As for how everyone slept that night, I do not know, for I was asleep but from what I have heard, neither Inuyasha nor Souta slept a wink.

Christmas Eve Day was a quiet one, until lunch hour that is. The travelers had taken advantage of the real beds inside the warm house and slept in late, so late that by the time they were up the sun was high in the sky and had melted all the frost that had settled during the night. It looked like it was going to be a green Christmas for Tokyo.

At lunch, as I said, the calm was broken. Kagome and her mother had been talking about what they had got Souta for Christmas in whispers when it hit Inuyasha. He was expected to get a gift for Kagome!

As Inuyasha contemplated this idea, he leaned over to talk to Miroku and asked him what women liked as gifts. Miroku smiled and said,

"I would know a little about that wouldn't I? Well, I can say, that in all my years, the gift that has gotten me the best reactions were," he paused, with a smirk, "Flowers."

"Flowers! Wimpy, flimsy, flowers? What would they want with them?" Inuyasha said in a shocked whisper. By now everyone had noticed their conversation and the rest of the group sitting around the kitchen table were staring at them, trying to possibly read their lips.

"They are a sign of femininity, they say 'I saw this flower and thought of you, because you and the flower are both beautiful.'"

Inuyasha stared at the monk with a blank expression, 'Beautiful? Flowers? Kagome?' Usually he wouldn't put those words together in the same sentence, much less have to deal with all of them the day before Christmas.

"Oh, ok, I'll go get some flowers for Kagome," sighed Inuyasha heavily then added, "But you can get flowers anywhere in the world, why do you have to buy them in the market?"

Miroku sighed too (as a direct imitation of the hanyou) and said, " No don't you understand? Idiot, there's no flowers during winter, so they're special right now."

"All right then Mr. Romantic, what are you getting Sango?"

Miroku stuttered, " Well..umm… something…that she'll love?"

"If she loves it as much as she loves you, you'll know your present was a failure," Inuyasha laughed and left to find Kagome. It was time to get ready to go to town.

"There, you'd never guess you were a demon," Kagome said, relieved her task was over.

"I look like a woman."

"No you don't, that's just your long hair…and your hat," Kagome tried to sound serious but it was hard.

Inuyasha had been dressed in a mismatch of clothes, including: Grandpa's old woolen plaid shirt from when he was younger (it stunk so bad), some very baggy cotton pants from Mrs. Higuarashi's laundry hamper (no one really knows who the pants belong to) and some worn out running shoes (he just couldn't get used to them…). To cover his dog ears he wore a baseball cap of Souta's which was quite tight and bulged where his ears pushed up against the material.

'Shippo and Miroku better not say anything,' he thought as he walked with Kagome to the kitchen.

But, never the less, Miroku and Shippo had their own worries and wouldn't be thinking about Inuyasha.

Miroku was dressed in some of Mr. Higurashi's clothes (the ones he had left behind). He was very spiffy in a pale blue golf shirt and some charcoal grey slacks. He mourned over the loss of his staff and had more than once tried to steal it back from Grandpa, but the old man held on tight.

Shippo meanwhile was dressed up as a young child with a green tee-shirt featuring a comical face, brown shorts with lots of pockets and some of Souta's winter boots. He surely didn't mind dressing up different, why he thought it was fun! The only problem was having to disguise his tail, his pride and joy. Finally though he agreed to where a black book bag over his shoulders.

"Oh, you look just so cute!" cooed Mrs. Higurashi as she fixed the hem on Shippo's new shorts, "It's like Souta growing up all over again!"

Shippo groaned in disgust as he stared at him self in the full-length mirror. This would ruin his honor if it ever got out…

After much fussing and cooing on Mrs. Higurashi's parts the boys were all dressed and ready to go to town. They strode into the kitchen, facing each other like soldiers.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo giggled, stuffing his fist into his mouth to stop himself.

"Don't you DARE!"

"Oh stop, you're giving me a head ache. We're not going until I'm ready so you just calm down now you hear?"

"Huh?" they said in unison and all turned to look at Grandpa.

"The old geezer's coming?" Inuyasha asked rudely and Kagome shot him a look that might kill, if she had had lasers in her eyes.

"Inuyasha-,"

Inuyasha saw it coming and he tried to get lower to the ground, perhaps lessen the impact…

"SIT!"

BAM

Everyone just had to laugh, having fallen over Inuyasha's hand caught the edge of Souta's cereal bowl and it had come crashing down on top of Inuyasha's head, drenching him with milk and bits of oats.

Later, while everyone waited for Grandpa, Miroku snuck out to the shrine courtyard, where Sango had been spending a lot of time lately.

"Sango?" he called quietly and turned to see his love sitting on a stone bench beside an old tree.

"Miroku? You there?"

Miroku walked to her and sat down. He could feel the tree pulsing with some sort of aura…

"Watch out Sango, something's up with this tree it might attack."

Sango didn't react, she just stared slowly up at the tree, its branches were bare of leaves, like the fingers of an old woman.

"No, it's not evil Miroku. Something powerful happened here but no spirits are contained within this tree."

"Really? Wait…I recognize this tree, it's- Do you?"

"Yes, that is why I'm sitting here. It reminds me of home."

"It's nice that Kagome invited up for Christmas. I wouldn't want to spend it alone. I mean, Hachi's all fine but you guys are like my family now."

Sango turned to Miroku, there were tears in her eyes, however much she didn't want them to be there. She leaned toward Miroku and wrapped her arms around him, standing up to be with him.

Miroku saw his chance! She was right there, totally secure and unaware of him-

"Don't you ruin this monk, it's probably the only hug you'll get from me."

His hand froze; some unstoppable power was keeping it away from her. He looked to the tree, was it the tree's power keeping him from performing the things he so wanted to do?

After releasing each other the two humans stared at the other in disbelief. The tension was as thick as water…

"What are you two love-birds doing over there?" came a voice from across the courtyard and both looked up to see Inuyasha skulking towards them.

"Are we leaving soon Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Yes, but not right now. The old man's lost his favorite pair of socks and all he'll do is look for them!"

Sango laughed and looked up at the tree again. Although the air was very still the tree's branches waved back and forth slowly and the roots seemed to shiver.

"This tree knows you Inuyasha," stated Miroku and laid his hand on the tree's trunk, power pulsed through the wood.

"What?" Inuyasha said and came to look at the tree from a better angle. He gasped and the flashbacks began to flood into his head…

"_Get him! It's the Demon!"_

"_You know Inuyasha, you can become a full human with this jewel, would you do that for me?"_

"_Kikyo?"_

"_DIE INUYASHA!"_

"This is the tree, the tree of Inuyasha Forest."

"What? Are you serious, the tree you were trapped to for 50 years?"

Inuyasha nodded and he hung his head. He couldn't believe it. That the tree had survived this long in such a harsh environment amazed him, but what astounded him more was that the power still remained in this tree.

Inuyasha's stupor was interrupted with the arrival of Grandpa who burst out of the house,

"I found them!" he said in a singsong voice and pointed to his gray socks. Shippo followed the old man.

"Are we going or what?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Yes, let's hurry you're holding us up!"

I don't know if you've ever heard of the term 'culture shock' but what Miroku and Shippo (and Inuyasha in part) experienced. Shippo was a whirl of questions and he sat on Inuyasha's shoulder, amazed at the bright lights and sounds around. The downtown was bustling, everyone scrambling to pick up the gifts just in time. The group headed to a flower shop. It was mostly filled with men and red roses seemed almost permanently out of stock for so many people buying them.

Miroku went to go look at some white carnations while Inuyasha wandered around, flowers, he scoffed, who needs them, all flowers are good for is masking stink and kicking.

Shippo was fascinated with the fountain at the back of the store for decoration. If he had not been so absorbed he might have noticed Inuyasha wandering off to the novelty store beside.

Inuyasha couldn't concentrate, there was so much crammed into that tiny novelty store. Though, one thing in particular caught his eye. A teddy bear. A sign beside the shelf of teddy bears read that the store offered a service of embroidering the bear's stomach with a special message.

"Kagome likes stuffed animals," Inuyasha murmured, seeing no real use for them himself.

"Can I help you sir?" came a voice from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to see a salesman. He was smiling wearily from his long day and was wearing a sweater with the store's name printed onto the breast. Inuyasha would have usually rudely brushed off a man like this but decided better.

"How much does one of these bears cost?" he asked.

"With the embroidery?" he said and Inuyasha nodded, "Which bear?"

Inuyasha pointed to a pink and white one and the salesman told him how much. Mrs. Higurashi had given Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo modern day money to buy their items with.

"Ok, I'll buy it," Inuyasha said but then broke off, "But-but can I have a few minutes to think of something to say?"

The salesman nodded, "Of course, I'll just keep this behind the counter for you."

Inuyasha left the store and sat outside on a vacant metal bench which sat between the flower and novelty shop. He watched Miroku buying a large bunch of white flowers with a silly grin on his face while Grandpa showed Shippo how to count out money to buy a small ornament that the shop also stocked that was shaped like a star and read, "You are my star".

Inuyasha thought about the bear and the flowers his friend's were buying. He also thought about Kagome. He wouldn't admit it, but Kagome, to him, was prettier than any flowers and cuter than any bear. She could also be more annoying, but if she was so annoying, why did he still love her?

"Hey Inuyasha, bought anything yet?" Miroku asked as he carried his large purchase.

"Yeah, a stuffed bear…thing."

Miroku made a girlish giggle, "Oh that'll be just perfect!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha got an idea and went back into the shop before Miroku could say another word. He walked up to the same salesman.

"Have you decided what to write on your bear?" the man asked.

"Yes, please have it say…"

The salesman nodded with his over cheerful smile, "Okay sir, it will be ready in 2 hours, please come back then."

"What?" Inuyasha said, clenching his fists.

"That's right or else your bear will be given to someone else, there is a long waiting list."

"Oh," the hanyou growled, "alright."

It was almost near midnight when Inuyasha slipped out of Souta's bedroom window to head downtown. He was trying to be as quiet as possible but, as is common, he stubbed his toe in the darkness on Souta's bedpost.

"Aarg!" Inuyasha cried and Souta woke up with a gasp.

"What's the matter!" he said frantically.

"N-nothing Souta, go back to sleep," Inuyasha said, in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"Okay," replied the tired boy and he dropped back to this pillow.

Inuyasha sighed in relief and opened the window. The biting breeze blew snow everywhere and froze, making everything crystalline. Above, the new moon of Christmas Eve shone golden.

Inuyasha had already discovered that it was a new moon and was happy to fit it into his plan. He slipped out, his feet numb from the frost covered roof and leapt off into the night.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome opened her eyes. Souta was standing over her, an excited look in his eyes. Kagome looked to her bedroom window, it was still pitch black out doors.

"Souta, go back to sleep, you know you're not supposed to get up this early, even on Christmas," Kagome groaned and rolled over.

"But I have a special present Kagome! It has to be given now!" Souta insisted.

Kagome looked up inquisitively, "Really?" She sat up and held out her hands. In them Souta placed a carefully wrapped soft lump. His job done, Souta ran off down the hall to wake the soon to be very grumpy Grandfather.

Kagome looked but there was no gift tag so she pulled away the wrapping. Inside was a pink and white teddy bear. She smiled and was surprised to see an inscription on the bear's stomach.

_By the sacred place we met_

_Meet me,_

_Under the New Moon._

Kagome read the short poem and wondered who it could be from. She had a hunch, but she wasn't going to assume anything. Never the less, she got up and changed into a thick sweater and jacket with a fur muff along with a plaid skirt and her boots.

Tramping downstairs, trying to figure out the riddle as she went she passed her mother who watched her quizzically, Kagome up this early?

Kagome tried to think of the most sacred place in the shrine, the well? She looked in the house but there was nothing there. She ran around the entire yard, getting more frustrated as she went. Then, she saw the flash of red clothing and she suddenly got it.

"The Tree of Ages!" she gasped to herself and ran over. There, sitting under the tree was Inuyasha. His hair was black and his dog ears had disappeared completely.

"Happy Christmas," he said in a well practiced manner yet he couldn't help but add, "Took you long enough."

Kagome made a angry huffing sound but relented easily.

"Thank you for buying me the bear, it was really nice of you," Kagome said with a blush.

"No problem," he said, trying to sound casual, "But my real gift is this. I couldn't tell you this with flowers or a teddy bear because they wouldn't be from my heart. I needed to tell you myself with dignity.

"Kagome, even though we get on each other's nerves, you are still really important to me. You're different from Kikyou even though everyone's convinced you're the same. Kagome, you're sweeter than any flower or teddy bear and you make everyday special. I'd give my world for you. I know I'm obnoxious and loud and rash and I'm sorry for all the times I've made you mad. I thank you as well, you ground me and show me what's really important in life. In short Kagome, I love you."

Inuyasha's eyes were sparkling and there was snow settling in his black hair as he said this. He leaned forward and hugged Kagome close.

Kagome was crying now too, "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you too. I'm sorry, but I couldn't get you a material gift either, but I hope this means just as much." And with that she kissed him.

The rest of the Higurashi family and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat in the living room of the house, ripping open presents. Sango was barely paying attention as she watched Kagome and Inuyasha outside.

"This one's for you Sango dear!" called Miroku and Sango's attention snapped back. Miroku handed her a large bouquet of white carnations.

"Oh, Miroku thank- ACHOO!" Sango sneezed hard into the flowers, "Oh, I must ACHOO be allergic ACHOO to them."

Miroku hung his head, another failed attempt to wing Sango's heart.

"Why couldn't you have done something sweet like Inuyasha, I thought you were the expert on women?"

Miroku stuttered, "I- I uh, isn't it the thought that counts though?" But Sango just glared at him.

Souta got a large load of presents and he happily went off to play with his new remote controlled car. Grandpa watched his daughter happily as she admired her new toaster oven. It was a good Christmas.

"Bye! Bye! Thank you so much!"

The group waved back to Mrs. Higurashi as she called to them from the house. The group squeezed into the well shrine and took turns jumping down.

The group of other world beings had certainly made their mark on the Higurashi family. Kirara had to be pulled away from Buyou who had become her constant play mate while Souta cried when he heard that his idol, Inuyasha would be leaving.

Kagome was the last to go down the well and hugged her brother, mother and Grandpa goodbye as she stepped into the well, her yellow backpack filled to bursting with Christmas treats.

Kagome jumped off into the well and the blue light surrounded her, transporting her back to the feudal area and her other life.

**The End**

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading! I have been working on this story a long time (I admit, I got a bit sidetracked) and I decided to release it now, even though it's not near the holiday season. Christmas in July! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading because I enjoyed writing! ;;


End file.
